omega_galaxysagafandomcom-20200215-history
Meg Kataoka
Meg Kataoka is a student in Korosensei's Class 3-E in Kunugigaoka Junior High School. She is the female class representative. Statistics *'Name': Meg Kataoka, Ikemegu *'Origin': Assassination Classroom *'Gender': Female *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': June 15 *'Classification': Human, Assassin-in-Training, Class 3-E Student, Kunugigaoka Junior High School Graduate *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 170 cm (5'7") *'Weight': 50 kg (110 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Pale Green *'Hair Color': Light Brown *'Relatives': Unnamed Parents, Unnamed older brother *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Peak Physical Conditioning (Speed, Reflexes, Agility and Endurance), Master Martial Artist, Expert Knife Combatant and Acrobat, Master of Stealth, Genius Intellect (Computer Hacking), Expert Swimmer *'Standard Equipment': Bat-Belt, Anti-Sensei Handgun and Knife *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Batarang, Grappling Gun, Spinning Staff, Flying Bat, Redemption, Bat-Wheel, Bola Shot, High-Wire Act *'Voice Actor': Chie Matsuura Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Kataoka is a tall girl with long, light brown hair kept in a ponytail with straight bangs, held by a cyan clip, pale green eyes and fair skin. She is described as being "dashing" by Nagisa and according to Irina's fashion reviews of the students, she also has the physique and making of a model. This combined with her personality and talents earned her the title "Ikemegu". She wears a gray blazer with lined-black edges, over a white button up long-sleeved shirt and black tie, a black mini skirt with black-lined edges, black knee high socks, and the school's issued loafers. Personality Kataoka is a kind and capable person with very strong leadership skills which has been noted several times in the series. She's level-headed and rational and as a result is good at keeping everyone (namely the boys) in line. She was said to know how to take care of others, however, in the past, she allowed others to rely on her too much. A running gag is that she seems to have a relationship complex and seems to be greatly concerned about not being feminine enough. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Bat-Belt: An Equipment-type Superpower that takes the form of an utility belt based on the design used by the heroine Batgirl, granting Kataoka an arsenal of gadgets and weapons used in any situation. *'Batarang': *'Grappling Gun': *'Bola Shot': Master Martial Artist: *'Flying Bat': Kataoka grabs the opponent and hits them with a jumping uppercut that launches them into the air before kicking them back to the ground. *'Spinning Staff': Using her bo staff, Kataoka spins it around in an elegant fashion that damages her opponent. *'Redemption': Kataoka performs a Karate combo attack before kicking them back with sheer force. *'Bat-Wheel': Kataoka cartwheels towards the opponent and kicks them. *'High-Wire Act': Kataoka grapples the opponent, wrapping around before pulling them close. Once within range, Kataoka uses her feet to push the opponent into the air before slamming them down hard. Peak Physical Conditioning: Karasuma notes that her athleticism allows her to carry the same momentum and constitution as the other male students of Class E, making her a good close combat fighter. *'Peak Human Strength': *'Peak Human Speed': **'Peak Human Reflexes': *'Peak Human Endurance': *'Peak Human Durability': Expert Knife Specialist: Kataoka was scored joint 4th in the class (along with Masayoshi Kimura, Hinata Okano and Taiga Okajima) for Knife training from April to June. Expert Acrobat: Master of Stealth: Genius Intellect: *'Expert Computer Hacker': *'Leadership': She also has good leadership skills. Expert Swimmer: Kataoka is the best swimmer in Class E. She was the representative of the school's freestyle before dropping to class E and recently swam 50 meters in 26.08 seconds. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Yuma Isogai *Hinata Okano *Hiroto Maehara *Toka Yada *Hinano Kurahashi *Taiga Okajima In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Assassin Category:Class 3-E Student Category:Kunugigaoka Junior High School Student Category:Assassination Classroom Characters